User blog:Livingdolllolita/Calypso + Atlas
Calypso ran through the sleeping area as her eye caught the sight of Atlas, a grin widened on her face as she rushed over to him, her arms falling around him as she pulled him into a tight hug. “Atlas!” Calypso called out happily, as her eyes lit up to see Atlas. Atlas chuckled, patting her head gently as a smile grew on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. “Hello my good friend”. “How have you been?” Calypso chirped, peering up at him with happy ocean blue eyes. “I’ve been great, and you?” “Better now you’re here”. She chuckled reaching up on her toes and grazing her tongue along his cheek, pulling back and giggling like a mischievous child. Atlas frowned, turning it into a evil smile, tapping the tip of her nose and sending an electric shock through her body, lowering his hand by his side and giving Calypso a cheeky grin. Calypso slightly jumped back, rubbing her nose with a childish pout. “Hey, you always do that to me”. “And you always lick me”… Atlas shrugged, giving Calypso a chuckle. Calypso lowered her hand to her side as she locked her eyes on Atlas, giving him a frown. She looked at him as if she were planning something. “Calypso…what are you thinking?” He cocked a brow, looking down at her with his matching blue eyes. Suddenly before Atlas could react or say another word, Calypso jumped forward, grasping him by his shoulders and pushing him to the grass below them, pinning him to the ground as she twisted around, sitting herself on his stomach with her arms crossed. Atlas gasped slightly as he was jerked back, his arms flying back in the sudden movement that occurred to him. He grunted as he fell back into the ground, rubbing the top of his head. “What are you doing?” “Sitting on you, what does it look like?” Calypso kept a straight face, looking down at him as she poked her tongue out at him teasingly. Atlas smirked, grabbing her shoulders and twisting her around so that he was above her, looking down at her with his blue eyes. His light brown locks hovering over his eyes, casting a shadow on his high cheek bones. He pinned her, the same smirk staining his lips. He lifted one hand, gliding it up her arm slowly, sending small shockwaves through her body. He continued to drag his finger upwards, guiding it over her bottom lip and along her jawline. Calypso shivered slightly, her cheeks burning a soft red. “Hey now you’re just teasing me”. Calypso smiled softly as she looked up at him, biting at her lower lip. Atlas didn’t reply straight away, he leaned in slowly until his lips only just grazed her lobe, his breath tickling the inside of her ear teasingly. “Oh, you haven’t seen my teasing Calypso”. He whispered gently, his voice vibrating in a purr. Calypso chuckled, the grin on her face widening, her teeth showing through her peachy pink lips. She lifted her head slightly, flicking her tongue against the end of his ear lobe. “Oh really?” “Don’t push me Calypso, I haven’t had my release in a while”. Atlas grinned, his voice husky. “Oh but it sounds like fun to me”. Calypso smirked, lifting both her hands up to his chest, intwining her slim fingers in the silky fabric of his kimono. Looking straight into his eyes. “You look lovely my friend”. “You even more so”. Atlas smiled down at her, shifting his attention down to where her hands were. “Careful now, it is very loose”. “But you don’t even like wearing shirts anyway”. Calypso bit down on her bottom lip again, the grin sprawled across her face as she slowly slid the kimono off of his shoulders. Atlas pulled his arms out of the sleeves, dropping his kimono top onto the ground behind him. Revealing pink marks all up and down his arms and torso. Freshly healed scars that stained his skin like pink tattoos. He breathed out heavily, looking down at himself before looking back down at a blushing Calypso. Calypso leaned up, moving her hands over his arms and torso, her fingers hovering and sliding over the scars on his skin. She leaned in, pushing her lips softly against one of the scars on his skin. Atlas shook his head, the feeling of her lips pressing against her skin grabbing at her shoulders and gently pushing her away. “I’m sorry Calypso..I-I can’t”. “It’s okay Atlas…”. Calypso looked at him as her smile faded slightly, she leaned in, wrapping her arms around his torso, placing her head gently on his chest. “No…it’s not”. Atlas shook his head again, his hands still grasping her shoulders. Calypso leaned back, looking up at him with sad eyes. “What’s wrong Atlas? Tell me”. “I did something horrible”. Atlas lowered his hands, scrunching them into a fist as he looked away from her. “Atlas”…She raised a hand, sliding it under his jaw. “What did you do?” “I…I murdered a whole village in order to keep Adaline here”. He peered down at the ground, his hair falling over his eyes. Hiding them from Calypso. “Oh Atlas…” She turned his head so he would face her, his eyes now dim and no longer full of happiness. “Is there no other way you can do it?” He shook his head, looking down at her with dark eyes. “No, I’ve tried searching before. I will vanish unless I do it”. Calypso sighed, lowering her hand to her lap. “This doesn’t make you a bad person my friend, you are far from it”. “The bad thing is, I don’t regret doing it afterwards”. “That is how you were born, you mustn’t beat yourself up about this. You are a kind hearted man, and you deserve to remain here. I would miss you too much. But listen to me”. She tilted her head, sliding both her hands on each side of his face. “I’m sure one day maybe, maybe we can find a way for you to remain here without such a big sacrifice being needed”. Atlas scoffed, shaking his head. “I’ve tried Calypso…we won’t be able to find anything”. He knew it was true, knowing he wouldn’t ever be able to change what he has to do. “Hey now, you can’t give up until you actually die”. Calypso frowned and pouted like a child, squeezing his cheeks between her fingers. “Oh of course Caly”. He smiled, sliding his hands under her arms, beginning to tickle her. Calypso gasped, bursting out into laughter as she grasped her stomach, squirming in his lap as she tried to wiggle away from him. “Hey, hey s-stop it!” She cried out, her hands still clutching at her stomach, tears of laughter trickling down her cheeks. She squirmed even more, falling back onto the ground as Atlas’s hands remained under her arms. “Please, I!” Atlas chuckled at her as he finally released her, leaning up above her. Calypso let out a deep breath, wiping at her cheeks. “Oh gosh, I’m so ticklish. I’m literally ticklish everywhere”. “Everywhere?” Atlas raised an eyebrow, looking down at her. “Mhmm”. Calypso nodded, giving him a smile. “Must be good during sex”. “Oh”…Calypso turned her head away, the blush growing on her cheeks. “Maybe”. “Is somebody blushing?” Atlas chuckled. “Hey, now you’re teasing me again” Calypso pouted, looking back at him. Atlas threw his hands up in defence, a grin on his lips. “I’m sorry”. Calypso smiled back at him, raising her hands up and placing them on his own. “I forgive you” He smiled, folding his fingers with hers. “Good”. He leaned down, planting a kiss on her forehead. Category:Blog posts